Digimon 04: Frontier Girl
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: Book 1 AU. What would've happened if Takuya was a girl and went on Kouji's train? The entire season of season 4 is changed. Destiny is playing with the chosen and what's this about reincarnations? REVIVED!
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Bonnie: Whoo! It's me again! Bonnie Mizuhara! The Asakura part at the end was just for fun.

Ren: You never told us that!

Yoh: How come you aren't updating your existing fics?

Bonnie: I uh…­ couldn't find the file for From Fairy Hunts to Ghost Hunts.

Ren: Riiiiight.

Takuya: Why do I have to be a girl?

Bonnie: Because you're cute that way Taku-chan! And I thought that I should make a normal couple story so you will have to be a girl. Plus it changes the story completely, which is the whole idea of this fic. AU! Everything in it is AU!

Takuya: …

Bonnie: Oh boy! I'm just bursting with excitement to write this one; hopefully it won't turn out a disaster

Kouji: Like your other ones?

Bonnie: Oh be quiet.

Ages: (I want to make them older for some reason.)

Takuya- 14  
Kouji-14  
Kouichi-14  
Izumi-14  
Junpei-15  
Tomoki-10  
Shinya-10

**Disclaimer:** If I ever owned Digimon, I would change all the seasons to have Taito, Kensuke, Rukato/Jenkato, Koukuya and the dub names would not be so idiotic. But you don't see any of that in Digimon right? That proves I don't own digimon!

**Pairings:** Okay, this is where the hard stuff comes. It will be Koukuya but not in this fic, there's a sequel where I really want to put it in so it will fit. Definitely Koukuya and I'm deciding between Junichi and Izuchi so I'm not sure yet. Oh and if I ever get to it, there would be Tomoya in. So Takuya and Kouji will not become an official couple yet. But there are a lot of hints! Let the magic of romance begin!

**Chapter 1: And so it begins…**

A girl about 15 years old with shoulder length light brown hair headed out of her family's apartment building and down to the drug store. Meet Takuya Kanbara. A girl who hated being a girly girl. She preferred the male dominated sport soccer to the female dominated tennis.

That afternoon, Takuya was sitting in the kitchen table feeling bored while her younger brother, Shinya, was looking for his hidden birthday present. At the present time, he was looking in a cupboard. Takuya was bored out her mind and wished for something to happen instead of sitting around doing nothing on a nice day. After Shinya had finished with the cupboard, he was racing across the floor to the bottom of the sofa when he tripped on a fold in the carpet and sprained his knee. Now sprawled on the floor, Takuya leaned over and sighed at the sight of her younger brother.

"You're so clumsy, Shinya." She joked and Shinya glared as best as he could at her and Takuya just laughed.

Yuriko, Takuya and Shinya's mother, came over from the kitchen to look at Shinya's knee. "I think you should stop looking for those presents," she said. "You might get hurt again and you'll never find those presents." She smiled with a hint of cockiness in them.

Shinya shook his head stubbornly, "I will find them, I always do."

"No you won't" Takuya shot back.

"I will!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not, remember last year?"

Shinya hunched back and pouted, "Mom didn't give me enough time." He said.

"Sure." Takuya teased him and then she stood up, "I'll go buy some bandages since we don't have anymore." Then she left.

I think at this time, I should describe what our dear Takuya looks like as a girl so you can try to picture him… I mean her.

The female Kanbara sibling has the same light brown hair as the male Takuya but a bit longer and held back by a headband (A/N: Sorry, I have become totally obsessed with a game called Harvest Moon (gamecube) so I'm sort of basing Takuya on a girl named Lumina. She reminds me of a girl Takuya, I married Celia but she also looked like Takuya. AHHHH!) and brown eyes. She wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a sun logo on it. An orange windbreaker was tied around her neck and on her belt were a red cell phone and a pack of batteries she always carried. For her figure, (A/N: Just like the male Takuya's figure. Trust me; they shouldn't be that different from each other) Takuya had a sleek athletic figure with little muscle but athletic because of all the soccer she played with her little brother. (A/N: Well you can't have everything Takuya. Takuya: Nuts!)

Takuya bought a first aid kit because she had a feeling she would need it.

And here is where the action, drama and romance start! (A/N: I'm sorry if I get things wrong from the anime. I haven't watched the fourth season in a LONG time.)

Takuya got home and treated her brother's sprain. She was about to put the first aid kit away after she finished when her red cell phone rang. Tucking the first aid kit under her arm, she reached down and unhooked the red cell phone. There was one message.

Oh, one thing I forgot to mention, the famous goggles. Well, girls are a different case with goggles¡­

Here's Takuya's reason for wearing goggles: The reason is boys. Boys in her school have actually taken the liberty to stalking Takuya because they fell in love with her fiery attitude and the fact that she plays sports does nothing make her body less attractive to those¡­ people. (A/N: Heh, some torture for Takuya. Kouji: Grrrrr…­)

So the brown haired girl thought of an ingenious plan. She asked her uncle to construct a pair of goggles and fitted it with a heat sensor so she could see anyone behind and bush and then go "deal" with them in the way she pleases. (A/N: kind of like Rika heh heh)

Being careful, Takuya made sure nobody knows of its functions except her uncle.

Okay, we're going off topic. Back to the message and please don't kick me if I got the wording wrong…

Takuya flipped open her cell phone and viewed the message:

_Your Destiny awaits you; would you like to start now?_

_Yes_

_No_

Takuya frowned and she weighed her options. She was bored and definitely needed something to do so she pressed "yes."

_Go to the Shibuya Train Station at 7:00 pm._

She looked at the clock.

"Kuso! I have ten minutes!" She swore when she saw the time, 6:50 pm. It takes at least 15 minutes to walk there. (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong.)

After saying she was going out to her mom, Takuya quickly ran out the door.

The girl ran down the road and kicked a soccer ball that came in her way back over the fence.

The quick journey had some strange events. (Like the tickets that came out of the closed ticket booth.) Takuya finally slipped into the elevator just as it was closing. In the elevator, she caught sight of a guy with deep blue eyes and a dark blue bandanna. She had never seen such a guy and he never said anything. Takuya couldn't take her eyes off him. The guy caught her staring at him and she turned away blushing.

_What? Why am I blushing? This has never happened to me before! He's just a guy. _Takuya thought and she finally turned around and asked the age old question: "Who are you?"

The boy turned away and Takuya thought she saw a tinge of red on his cheeks but his voice answered coldly, "That's none of your business."

Takuya felt her fiery ego take over despite how nice his voice sounded. She was about to retort when she realized how stupid she had been to ask that question. The elevator came to a stop and she stepped out. The boy behind her brushed past and went to one of the trains. Her red and black cell phone rang and a melodious voice came on.

_It's up to you now Takuya, which trains will you take?_

Takuya frowned and observed the two trains. One was brown and the other was blue. The

guy from the elevator was going on the blue one. _I don't want to be alone on this _She

thought and quickly made up her mind to follow him to the blue train. She got on but

then she noticed there were three people on the other train but the trains have already

started moving and she sighed.

Takuya went inside the train carriage and immediately notices the boy from before (A/N:ARGH! I must've said that a million times now!)

_He would've been alone here if I didn' t come too! _Takuya thought and then sat down opposite to the guy and looked out the window at the passing land. The silence reigned over the carriage despite the sounds from the train. Takuya suddenly felt like she couldn't take the silence and she felt she had to say something when the blue eyed boy spoke up.

"How come you followed me instead of the other train?" He asked quietly.

"Oh! I didn't want to be alone in this." Takuya replied. Then she felt the boy's eyes on her and she turned from the window.

"By the way, I'm Takuya." She said to make conversation and the other boy raised his eyebrow. "Isn't that a boy's name?" He asked and Takuya felt fire surging through her and she replied coldly, "I like my name."

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." He turned around and Takuya become shocked.

_He didn't mean to offend me? That's the first time I've heard a boy say that to me._

"Uhmmmm, ­I don't think I got your name." She asked cautiously not to be rude.

"It's Kouji." He said simply.

A couple minutes rolled by with neither saying anything.

"Why do you have a first-aid kit?" Kouji suddenly asked very quietly and Takuya strained to hear it.

_I have the first aid kit?_ She thought and then looked at her arms and realized she still had the first aid kit from before and blinked.

_She looks cute that way. Gah! What am I thinking? _Kouji thought to himself. _I'm not interested and have never been. Wait, really? I've never been interested in anyone and suddenly she comes along and messes me up!_

He was immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Takuya's answer. "…I didn't know I still had it." And Kouji was brought back to the real world and only heard the tail of the sentence. Not wanting to admit he wasn't listening, he just remained silent for the next couple of minutes.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" A hand waved in front of Kouji and he jerked back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that." Takuya smiled apologetically and Kouji suddenly wished he could see Takuya smile all the time. Mentally, he slapped himself. _I'm getting so worked up over a girl! _He scolded himself. But he still wondered how Takuya was able to sneak up on him without him detecting her movement. _Guess I was too deep in though._ He decided.

The train continued on and Takuya uncharacteristically gave up getting Kouji to answer her. The train entered a tunnel and it became quite dark.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Takuya mumbled and Kouji nodded. There must be a light switch somewhere as it was really dark inside the train. Both of them stood up and reached for the door at the same time but then there was a brilliant flash and the floor rocked violently and Kouji was thrown to the ground and found himself lying on the floor. A second later, someone landed on top of him. That someone was Takuya.

"Oi! Can you get off me?" Kouji called and Takuya immediately jumped up feeling embarrassed that she landed on a boy. Her face became warm and she blushed. Kouji blushed deeply as well.

"Sorry." Takuya said softly. Kouji shook his head. "It's alright."

Takuya decided to for once not to give attitude and just extended a hand to Kouji who looked up surprised but took it gratefully.

Both stood up and Takuya looked out the window and gasped. "Where are we?" She asked and Kouji followed her gaze. Outside the train, instead of the usual scenery of barren wastelands. It became filled with grass and trees. In the distance were purple mountains rising out of nowhere. 'It looks... nice.' Takuya thought to herself. The train jerked suddenly and a loud blast unlike any neither Takuya nor Kouji ever heard. "What are we riding on?" Takuya said loudly and Kouji just shrugged. "A train?"

Takuya shook her head. "It feels different."

Silence passed through the train's passengers until a female voice (Not Takuya's even though his Japanese voice sounds feminine) rang through the carriage.

"Greetings Kouji… Takuya." The voice rang out. Takuya and Kouji looked around to locate the voice. Takuya slipped her cell phone off her belt and received a very big shock. Her cell phone was no longer the red and black cell phone she had before. In its place was a strange device that was also red and black but with a screen showing a symbol that she thinks means fire. Looking over at Kouji, he had his blue and white cell phone out… or at least what used to be a blue and white cell phone. He had the same kind of device that was blue and white and the screen showed the kanji for light. (1)

The female voice came from their newly found devices. Strangely, Kouji felt calm when he heard the voice. Something big was about to happen.

"Welcome to the Digital World. Here is where you are destined to be." The female voice said. "All your questions will be answered in time. You are now digidestined or Chosen Ones, you must find your spirits to go home."

"What spirits?" Kouji asked.

"Spirits that will help you on your journey. These D-tectors will help you as well. Good luck."

The voice ended and Takuya looked around. "I guess we're in the Digital World." She said and Kouji just nodded. At that moment, the train came to an abrupt stop throwing Takuya and Kouji into the air once again. This time, Kouji landing on Takuya.

Kouji got up right away and then exited the train. Takuya huffed and got up from the floor. Then she followed Kouji off the train.

"All aboard that's going ashore!" A very obnoxious voice called out and Takuya nearly fell off the last step off the train. "Who said that?" She demanded. Kouji, who was in front of her, shrugged.

"I did!" The obnoxious voice called out again. Takuya turned towards the front of the train to see that it had EYES! The train was ROLLING HIS EYES!

Takuya got such a shock she fell on top of Kouji and the two of them tumbled onto the grass. Sitting up, Kouji noticed that Takuya was sitting in between his legs but he didn't say anything about the awkward position. Instead he asked the train, "what are you?"

"I'm a Trailmon! Name's Worm, well best be on my way. See y'all!" The train backed up and was out of sight before the two of them could say or do anything.

Kouji got up and then headed to the nearby clump of trees. He wanted to be alone to think about this.

"Kouji?" Takuya called, "where are you going?"

"I need to be alone." Kouji replied bluntly. "You shouldn't be alone in this place though, we can get separated." Takuya yelled. But Kouji was out of her sight.

"KOUJI! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Takuya ran after him.

This was going to be a long, long journey.

TBC…

* * *

Later, the symbols (Kanji and Picture of the 10 elements) will be very important especially for the sequel. It's AU so there's a lot of things that will happen that has never happened in the real series. If you want to know what they look like, e-mail me and I'll e-mail the pics to you or search for them. But I'm sure you know what fire, light, ice, thunder, wind, water, wood, dark, steel and ground look like right? 

Takuya: Do I really act like that?

Kouji: In the beginning when I first met you, yes.

Takuya: Wow!

Bonnie: ARGH! Please R & R or else I will have no clue if you like it or not and continue regardless of what you want unless you review! I like the fic so I WILL CONTINUE IT! I'll be busy writing the next chapter. Next chapter should be up in about a week so be on the lookout. KOUKUYA, TAKOUJI FOREVER!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Agunamon?

Bonnie: Next Chapter! Yay! I got some reviews for this. Thank you all my reviewers! Whew! I'm never setting a deadline for myself again!

Cosmo: What's the next chapter?

Bonnie: Cosmo, get out of here! This is Digimon, not FOP!

Cosmo: Oh, okay!

Takuya: Do we get to kick some evil digital butts?

Kouji: That sounded lame Takuya!

Takuya: Did not!

Kouji: Did too!

Takuya: Did not!

Kouji: Did too!

Bonnie: Ahhh… a lover's quarrel!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, how many times must I tell you? If I did, I would not have ended season 4 so quickly! So of course I do not own Digimon!

**Pairings: **There will be yaoi somewhere so if you do not agree, then DON'T READ IT! Non-yaoi Koukuya (Will be yaoi in sequel, oops! I revealed it! Though how come, I will not say!) Shimoki (Shinya/Tomoki) and later a major triangle! Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi!

Oh yes, to Pink Kabuterimon, you do not know how pissed I am right now! Yes, I know the english pronounciation of Takuya is masculine but I am not happy about what you said! There are stories out there where KOUJI is the girl! Is Kouji a girl's name? NO! But I do not complain because this is fanfiction! My own idea is AU and if you are not going to read this story, then don't bother to review about whether it's yaoi or not! If I have to reveal a secret plan I have for this story just to make you understand, then I WILL! This is A STORY and not some sorry excuse to make non-yaoi because Koukuya will become yaoi later! How? I will not tell you because I am seriously pissed off. This is FANFICTION. IT'S FICTION! I HAVE KNOWN JAPANESE NAMES TO BE EITHER FEMALE OR MALE! JUST BECAUSE TAKUYA IS A MALE IN THE ANIME, THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T BE A FEMALE. Besides, I'm changing his gender later. I like yaoi better anyway.

**Chapter 2: Agunamon?**

For a couple of hours, Takuya followed Kouji irritably. Takuya grumbled on how anti-social Kouji was and Kouji was lost in thought. There was nothing but trees in the area and Takuya was quickly getting agitated.

"Kouji, it's getting dark. We should find a place to stay for the night." Takuya finally said. At last, Kouji stopped and faced Takuya. "Fine but tomorrow, I'm going alone." He said. Typically being anti-social.

Takuya flared up and she snapped, "what's your problem? Don't you realize we're in a different world? There could be danger somewhere, can't you feel it?"

Kouji frowned. He could feel it but he didn't want Takuya's or anyone's help on this. He'd rather do it alone like always and nobody can help him.

_Are you sure she's nobody? _A voice in the back of Kouji's mind hissed. _How come you didn't push her away on the train like you do immediately to everyone?_ To this, Kouji didn't really have an answer. He actually enjoyed her presence on the trailmon but something about her didn't seem right. As though there was a problem with her very being. It was a strange feeling to sense things out of the ordinary. _Must be a Chosen's thing_. He decided.

"Earth to Kouji. Is anyone there?" A hand waved back and forth, snapping Kouji back to reality.

"I can take care of myself." Kouji quickly said in answer to her question.

"If you're that spacey, I don't really think so."

"I'm not spacing out!"

"Then what do you call what just happened?"

"I call it thinking. Something new you need to learn."

"Are you calling me a thoughtless person?"

"You seem to be one!"

"Why you…!"

A growl from a nearby bush cut Kouji and Takuya's argument. The two ummmm… companions quickly stood there ground and waited.

"Whatever you are, come out you coward!" Takuya yelled. The bush rustled some more and then a huge spider-like creature with many red eyes came out. "What is that?" Kouji asked, recoiling at the ugly creature. Takuya's D-tector flashed and she drew it out. "A holographic picture of the creature appeard.

"Dokugumon." The same female voice from before spoke. "A spider digimon. Champion level. It's attacks are Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb."

"So it's poisonous." Kouji lamented after hearing the stats. "Yeah." Said Takuya.

"We have to get away, we don't have any spirits yet." Kouji said. Takuya completely forgot about finding the spirits and Kouji was right. They didn't have any.

"Let's go!" Takuya said and they both scrambled through the trees with Dokugumon chasing their scent. The two of them reached a mountain. "Dead end!" Takuya cried and they stopped. Dokugumon came crashing upon them. Kouji and Takuya looked at each other, knowing what to do and they ran separate ways around the mountain.

"Where's my dinner?" Hollered Dokugumon and she went after Kouji. Wide-eyed, Kouji ran faster and hoped Takuya can get some help soon.

* * *

Takuya ran as fast as she could. She rounded the mountain and found a cave and huddled into it. She heard a distant sound. "Poison Cobweb!" And then ascream that sounded like Kouji. Takuya's eyes widened. That over-grown spider got Kouji! She had to do something but what? "Oh no…" She murmured, "Kouji…" 

The red and black D-tector started glowing red and she took it out. The screen started flashing a kanji that Takuya recognized as fire. Her back suddenly felt heat and she turned around and looked into the depth of the cave. Instead of darkness inside, there was a soft orangey red glow and something about the glow drew Takuya toward it. She felt like it was meant for her. Crawling deeper into the cave, the glow changed and she could see the silhouette of something human. Shielding her eyes from the bright, fiery glow, she asked the faint image. "Who are you?"

"I'm yours to take." He or was it she? Takuya couldn't tell from the sound, replied. "I am the fire spirit and I can help you Child of Fire." Takuya felt the glow grow brighter. "Take me Child of Fire… then you can help the one you love, Kouji…" Takuya's eyes widened. _I love Kouji? Since when…? But he needs my help so I'll do it._

Having thought that, Takuya reached out and grasped the glow into her hand.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"AGUNAMON!"

(A female fire warrior, long blond hair and blue eyes. Covered in orange and red armour and has the body of a woman's)

* * *

Kouji was stuck in a cobweb after Dokugumon had sent out her Poison cobweb. The web hurts being stuck to and Kouji was sure he was getting poisoned and there was no way to cure it. Then a thought came to him: Takuya had the first-aid kit! He needed it now and then he started becoming guilty as the memory of their argument came into mind. _I just had to be an anti-social jerk_. Kouji thought bitterly, now Takuya will hate me. That thought stung Kouji much to his surprise. He made a lot of people hate him but he never cared, now when it's Takuya's turn, Kouji finds he couldn't cope with the fact that the red goggled girl might hate him forever. Oh yeah, he needed to ask her what the goggles were for. 

Dokugumon was coming closer. "Now I can have my dinner." It grounded out, the voice could not be determined whether it's male or female. The pain of the poison was numbing him and Kouji didn't notice it coming closer to him when a female voice rang out.

"Still deep in thought Kouji?"

Now _that_ snapped Kouji out of his thoughts. "Takuya?" He asked and then he realized how close the Dokugumon was to him.

"Get away from him!" A blast of fire blew the spider digimon away from Kouji. The raven-haired boy looked to where the blast came from and found a female warrior standing in the midst. Kouji sensed it was Takuya but _when did she grow so tall and where…?_ The pain was too much for Kouji before he even finished his thoughtand he passed out.

Agunamon snarled at Dokugumon when she saw Kouji pass out. Dokugumon let out a Poison thread but Agunamon tumbled out of the way.

"Pyro Tornado." She twirled and created a tornado of fire. It blasted Dokugumon and it was destroyed, leaving a fractural code behind. Takuya scanned the code (how they know they were suppose to do that, I have no idea) and quickly took Kouji out of the poison web. She took him back to the cave where she had left the first-aid kit to go find Kouji.

"Oh Kouji…" She sighed when she reverted back to normal and checked the raven-haired boy for the poisonous places. His skin was turning purple from the poison. She opened the kit and took out some ointment for the poison. Takuya laid him down on a small blanket she got from the kit and sat back to wait for him to wake up.

She was prepared to forgive Kouji for what happened earlier but she wasn't sure if he regretted it or not.

* * *

Everything hurts. 

Kouji painfully opened his eyes. The pain was a lot less but he felt sore from it. He slowly sat up, wincing and looked around. He was lying on a blanket in a small cave. Kouji noticed the first-aid kit Takuya had earlier and realized that Takuya must've brought him here. He felt embarrassed that a girl saw him like this but instead of brooding on that, he thought of how to apologize to Takuya for earlier.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said.

It was Takuya, holding an armful of firewood.

"Y-yeah." Kouji sat up rubbing his head. "Listen, what I said before. I'm sorry, I'm just not use to having any kind of company." He looked at Takuya, who set down the wood, hopefully. "That's alright, I forgive you. I guess I wasn't being very considerate of you either."

Kouji inwardly cheered but then smacked himself mentally.

"But one question." Takuya continued. "Why are you so anti-social?"

Kouji inwardly winced but if he wanted to make it up to her, he'd better tell her. He looked down.

"My dad… we moved around a lot so I never get to see my old friends. Eventually, I gave up making friends because I can never keep them. I never knew my real mother but I think she died giving birth. My dad hardly ever talks to me so I think he blames me for my mom's death."

"That is not true!" Takuya declared and Kouji looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, they were full of kindness, determination and Kouji could not see one hint of pity so he can see she did not help him out of pity. She helped him because of something else.

"It's not your fault, you didn't cause her death. Your dad should know that. He should be lucky to still have you around if that was the case."

Kouji couldn't believe the amount of wisdom Takuya showed. She wasn't dumb. She was careless sometimes, sure but that was a habit that was slowly ebbing away.

"Why did you save me?" Kouji asked, expecting to hear that Takuya felt obligated to do it or for something in return.

Takuya thought about her answer for a moment. "Because despite what you said before, I still think of you as a friend and I care about you. Believe it or not Kouji, that's why."

Out of all the answers Takuya could've said, she said the one that caught Kouji off guard. Takuya didn't do it out of pity or because she needed to. She did because she wanted to. No one has ever done that for Kouji and now he felt more light-headed.

"So, what happened back there?" Kouji asked, referring to the nasty encounter with Dokugumon.

"Oh yeah, I got the fire spirit Kouji!" Takuya jumped up and down and then pressed a button on her D-tector. "See?" She pointed the D-tector to Kouji. "I can evolve into a Digimon!"

"Is that what these creatures are called?" Kouji asked, thinking about Dokugumon.

"Yeah. You'll probably get one too!" Takuya jumped up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

Kouji smirked at the sight; it was amusing to see Takuya so happy. Danger clearly didn't scare her, as these Digimon seem to be.

Takuya stopped dancing and went back to business. "Does it still hurt?" She asked referring to the poison.

"I feel a lot better now." Kouji replied. Takuya grinned, "the first aid kit sure comes in handy."

Kouji nodded. Takuya turned back to the pile of wood she brought in earlier. Kouji followed her gaze, "do you know how to start a fire?" She asked.

"I saw a show where they rubbed 2 sticks together for a long time to create a spark." Said Kouji.

"I saw that show too, it takes a really long time." Takuya sighed but proceeded to rub two sticks together. "I better get started now."

Kouji really wanted to help but he couldn't move. When he tried, it really hurt. Takuya saw his attempts at getting and went into the first aid kit and took out a purple bottle.

"Here, drink this antidote. It will help." She held out the bottle to him. Kouji reluctantly took the bottle and drank some of it. Immediately, the burning feeling started subsiding and Kouji felt he could move again. Takuya continued rubbing the sticks.

Takuya really wished the fire could hurry up. She could almost feel the heat of fire even though there was no fire.

Kouji was trying to stand up when Takuya let up a yelp. Ignoring the pain, he hurried over to where Takuya was, thinking Takuya might be in danger. Takuya wasn't in danger but she was staring at the ground. Kouji followed her gaze, where the firewood is, there was a large flame burning brightly.

"I was still rubbing the sticks." Takuya explained. "And then I wished for it to hurry up and a flame appeared right underneath me!"

"Did you get hurt?" Kouji asked in concern. Takuya held out her hands. Strangely enough, there wasn't a single burn mark or anything indication that it touched fire.

"The fire was right underneath my hand, I felt it but it didn't hurt." Said Takuya.

Kouji frowned; the digital world was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"This is very strange…" Kouji said out loud and Takuya nodded, confused, as she gazed into the flames that was supposedly created by her bare hands. First she got the spirit of fire and next she can create fire with her own hands. What was going on here?

Takuya stood up and stretched. "We should get some rest, there's no use trying to figure it out right now. Let's just enjoy the fire while we can."

Kouji nodded and lay on the blanket. Then he noticed Takuya sleeping nearby with no blanket. Kouji felt guilty that he had a blanket and a windbreaker on and Takuya had nothing to keep her warm. He took off his blue windbreaker and placed it on top of Takuya.

Satisfied, Kouji himself fell asleep on the blanket. Unbeknownst to both of them, Kouji's D-tector starts to glow white and the kanji symbol of light appeared.

* * *

TBC… 

Takato: Whew! Takuya got her spirit and their friendship is growing. Kouji's learning how to be a friend and Takuya is learning not to be careless. What's going on with Kouji's D-tector though?

Kouji: Hey! Why does Takato get to sum up the chapters?

Bonnie: Don't worry; I'm putting in random digimon characters for the job. You'll be in it too. (Eventually)

Takato: It's pretty fun actually.

Kouji: I don't want it.

Bonnie: You know, I've never been poisoned before so I don't really know how it works.

Kouji: NANI? Then why am I poisoned?

Takuya: Come on Kouji, let's go.

Kouji: Go where?

Takuya: Uhh… a spare room?

Kouji: Let's go then.

Bonnie: So… where did the fire come from? How come it seems that Takuya can create fire? You'll see soon but for now. Read and review it!

Takuya: One question: wouldn't Jenrya and Ruki kill you for taking Takato here?

Bonnie: Kuso!

Bonnie: Next chapter! Kouji gets his spirit and we get a glimpse of the future. Whoooooooo...

Takato: Please stop that.

Takuya: It won't make sense to them because you know everything!

Bonnie: That's the beauty of previews... You get hyped to see what's next! You would really want to know.

Jiikai! Digimon04: The Forces of Light and Fire. Please Review and tell me what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 3: The Forces of Light and Fire

Bonnie: And welcome back to Frontier Girl! We're so glad you can join us today/night!

Takuya: In this chapter, Kouji gets his own spirit. The spirit Wolfmon! Hey wait! Why is my spirit a english nameand Kouji's is Japanese?

Bonnie: On I like Agunamon better than Agnamon so it's nothing to do with what language I use. I'm going to combine the Japanese attacks they use and the english to expand what I can write. It's sort of tiring to write the same attacks over and over.

Kouji: My attacks are in German.

Bonnie: Well they use German names in the Japanese version so I will use those too

Takuya: So, Vitramon, Garmamon, Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, Kaizergreymon, Magnagarurumon and Susanoomon?

Takato: Ummm… what about Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi and Junpei's beast spirits?

Bonnie: Bolgmon, Jaeger Lowemon,Ummmm… Shutumon? And ummm… Blizzarmon. Are those right? I don't remember any of Jaeger Lowemon or Blizzarmon's attacks though. But they sure kicked IceDevimon's ass! Kouichi's going to have one heck of a grudge when IceDevimon comes back in the sequel.

Kouji: You're revealing even more of the sequel!

Takuya: One question, how come you don't know their attacks yet you watched the episode?

Bonnie: Ummm well... because it's chinese and I'm chinese yet I don't understand it. I'm so stupid! Aah! My mouth runs more than Bokomon's! That episode had a Takouji moment when Kouji pushed Takuya away! I love it. KOUJI'S CHINESE VOICE IS AWESOME! (So is Takuya's) I LOVE IT SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer:** (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any season of digimon. I do, however, own a blue D-arc toy that resembles Ruki's D-arc.

**Pairings:** Koukuya/Takouji (TakuyaxKouji), Shimoki (ShinyaxTomoki later…), Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi triangle. Don't like, don't read. The triangle however is hard to say who will win. Junpei or Izumi? Or just have all three together. Still haven't decided on that.

Bonnie: So, let's continue shall we?

**Chapter 3: The Forces of Light and Fire**

Kouji woke up suddenly. He was still in the cave and Takuya was sleeping peacefully right next to him. Something didn't feel right to Kouji, the cave looked different, it was wider or maybe it was wide before and Kouji never noticed. But all the same, something didn't feel right.

The fire had gone down but was not out yet and the walls seem to have dancing shadows.

_Takuya did say she got her spirit here right? _Kouji thought to himself. He got up, making sure not to disturb Takuya and went further into the cave. Rocks in one part of the cave where he and Takuya stayed in were burned and further on, there wasn't anymore burned rocks.

_It's because the spirit of fire was in that part of the cave. _Kouji deduced as he went on. His D-tector started flashing and he held it up. The kanji symbol for light appeared.

Kouji noticed that in one corner of the tunnel, there was a large crack. Light spilled through the crack. As Kouji drew closer to the crack, his D-tector grew brighter until Kouji was at the entrance debating about whether to go or not.

He didn't want to leave Takuya behind and when he looked back, Takuya was still asleep. Curiosity took him over so he went on inside. What was inside took Kouji's breath away.

Glowing crystals lined the cavern walls, glowing an eerie blue. The path leads to steps that seem to go up forever. Even though it was a long climb, Kouji felt that he needed to do this but it would take a long time. So he whirled around to go wake Takuya up.

Takuya was already awake by the time Kouji got back. "Where have you been?" She asked and held out the windbreaker for Kouji to take back. Her face blushing when she realized Kouji had given her his windbreaker. Kouji however didn't see it as he was facing away from Takuya.

"I went to explore the cave." Kouji answered as he put on his windbreaker. "There's something I want to show you."

Takuya raised an eyebrow at how active Kouji was. "You're all healed?"

"I never stay injured." Said Kouji.

Takuya laughed and got up. "Okay then, lead the way."

Kouji nodded and headed back to the crack with Takuya following. When Takuya saw the crystals, she was amazed. "Sugoi…" She said in awe. "How do they glow like that?"

Kouji didn't hear her as he was already heading up the stairs. Takuya set down the first-aid kit and quickly followed. "Oi! Wait for me!"

The higher they went, the brighter the lights. At one point, Kouji's D-tector began to flash. "We're almost there…" Kouji said softly, though how he knew that was anyone's guess; he didn't know how either. He just felt it.

_Maybe we'll find Kouji's spirit here?_ Takuya thought after seeing the kanji for light appear on Kouji's D-tector screen.

* * *

At the top was a temple. Torches of fire lit the hallway as Kouji and Takuya walked down it. "Hello?" Takuya called into the room. A bright light filled the room. Kouji and Takuya had to shield their eyes as the light faded and in its place was a woman. A woman with six wings and a pink ribbon that seemed to defy gravity as it looped above her head. The woman wore a helmet that covered the top half of her face. 

"An angel?" Kouji said softly and the woman seemed to have smiled.

"Greetings child of light and child of fire. I am the angel digimon, Angewomon." The lady, now identified as Angewomon, said.

"Angewomon…" Kouji breathed softly. Takuya felt an odd feeling through her, she reached over and smacked Kouji on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Kouji demanded, rubbing his head.

Takuya thought quickly for an excuse. "You were spacing out again." She said, which was half true but not the real reason for why she did it. _Maybe the spirit of fire was right._ Takuya thought to herself, recalling the voice earlier. Kouji was currently staring at her strangely.

Angewomon watched this little scene in amusement but she had to interrupt with their cute little interaction. She had a mission to fulfill.

She cleared her throat and both kids look back at her. "I know I am interrupting you two's quality time together." At this, both of them looked away and blushed. "But you do have destinies to fulfill." Angewomon continued.

"What is our destiny?" Takuya asked and Angewomon smiled mysteriously. "That is for you to find out, but I will tell you this. Fire and Light have an intertwined destiny and when this is all over, your lives will not be the same as before. The first task is for the child of light to find his light guardian. The spirit of light."

Kouji and Takuya exchanged glances and then Kouji looked around. "So where is the spirit of light?" He asked.

"You, the child of light, has to go through this door." Angewomon pointed to a door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Don't call me that!" Kouji snapped. "But it is your destiny." The angel digimon replied.

"My destiny is notyour concern." Kouji growled.

"You must hurry though, this temple is being protected but a creature who wants the power. You will have to face your destiny if you are to protect your loved ones."

"I don't want it." Kouji said curtly. Takuya was currently examining the door, but as soon as she touched it, an invisible field threw her back.

"Takuya!" Kouji yelled and he ran over to check on Takuya. Takuya's head had hit the wall and she went unconscious. Kouji held her protectively in his arms. Angewomon flew over. "She will be fine." The angel digimon said, "but the child of flames cannot enter the chamber. Only you can."

"I told you before, I don't want it." Kouji flared.

"If you wish to protect your beloved flame, then you should." Angewomon was taking Kouji's anger quite calmly but she was starting to lose her patience.

Kouji froze, he had figured out a long time ago that he had a thing for the brown haired goggle head but was it love? Kouji never experienced love so this whole thing was new to him. He wasn't even sure if he was attracted to boys or girls but both seemed apparent as Takuya may be a girl but he liked some of the qualities in her that make her seem more boy-like.

"If you truly want tohelp her, you would go for the spirit of light. He is your guardian after all." Angewomon continued, after seeing Kouji calm down.

Time seemed to stop for Kouji as he pondered on his decision. His brain was currently arguing with one another. One side proclaimed that Kouji should continue his old life as he was fine before and didn't need this. The other pointed out that he shouldn't leave Takuya alone in this and that this was a good opportunity to start off new. Takuya needed him.

In the end, Kouji wasn't going to leave Takuya behind and decided he will go for it. Good or bad, as long as he had Takuya with him, it wouldn't matter to Kouji.

Wordlessly, he set Takuya down and stood up. Angewomon watched carefully for the choice Kouji was going to make. Kouji made his way over to the door that Angewomon pointed out earlier. It was the door that Takuya was examining earlier. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Just remember." Angewomon said and Kouji turned to look at her. "Don't lose your light and you will face your fears."

Kouji nodded and opened the door. He stepped in and the door closed behind him.

* * *

When Takuya came around, she blearily opened her eyes. Everything was still foggy to her. _Was that all a dream?_ She wondered. Then she spotted Angewomon and sighed. It was not a dream; everything that had happened was real. _That means Kouji was real too…_

Takuya sat up and surveyed her surroundings. Kouji was nowhere in sight. "Where's Kouji?" Takuya asked Angewomon, who looked a bit frightened.

"He has gone into the chamber of light. He has to face his destiny and when he overcomes it, he will be able to get the spirit of light."

Takuya looked to the door worriedly, "so there's nothing I can do?"

Angewomon shook her head, "no, there's nothing you or I can do."

* * *

It was dark. 

Kouji walked through the darkness although he couldn't see anything. Even though he couldn't see, he walked in a direction that seemed to tug at him. Fear was starting to grip him but he pushed it away as he continued on.

The atmosphere began to drop and it was getting colder and harder for Kouji to continue but he went on.

_There's something wrong about this…_ Kouji thought to himself. After walking for quite a while now, there was finally something Kouji could see. Flames shot out of the ground and lit up a path. Cautiously, Kouji walked down the path. After a while, Kouji could see something in the distance and he ran towards it. What he saw there was…

* * *

Takuya paced back and forth waiting for Kouji. Inwardly, she was scared but tried to stay brave. _Kouji will make it, he will._ She told herself. Angewomon stood there watching Takuya pacing with a smile although Takuya never noticed it as she was submerged in worry. 

The temple all of a sudden started rocking back and forth. Slowly at first, then it became faster and harsher. Takuya fell over on her stomach. "What…? What's happening?" She directed her question to Angewomon, whom was looking quite worried.

"This temple has a barrier against an evil digimon who is after the data of the spirits. The barrier is strong enough to hold him back but now that the warrior of light is here, it is weakening. It sees no reason to remain strong and the digimon is now attacking the temple. If he doesn't hurry, the temple will collapse." Said Angewomon, referring to Kouji.

Takuya put on her goggles and looked around the temple. The only heat radiating is from Angewomon and herself. There was no one there.

The temple shook again, this time even more violently and Takuya clung on to a pole. _Kouji, hurry!_

* * *

A blank wall faced Kouji, Kouji glared at it. _It's just a stupid wall!_ He mentally slapped himself. Why did he agree to go? There was nothing to see or do. Worst of all, there was no way out and he might not see Takuya again. Now why did he bring up the subject of Takuya? Kouji's cheeks heated up when he thought of Takuya. 

_I have to get out of here!_

Kouji's determination reacted to his D-tector and a bright light came pouring out from him it seemed. A symbol had suddenly appeared on the wall. The symbol of light. The shone a hole through the wall and when it faded, the wall had a large hole in it.

Blinking in disbelief, Kouji stepped through the wall unsure of what was to happen. The next thing he knew, he was floating in darkness.

In every direction, there was only darkness. Kouji remained stoic though and then images he has never seen beforecame floating in and voices could be heard.

"_**With light comes darkness, they live within one another. Without light there is no darkness, without darkness there is no light."**_

"_**Jenrya-kun, I'm coming with you, you know that."**_

"_**Having troubles with love, Onii-chan?"**_

"_**You seem to have it too Otouto."**_

The first one, Kouji could tell was a woman's voice and the second one seemed to be a boy's voice but he has no idea who 'Jenrya-kun' was and the third, strangely enough was his own voice and that confused him. Onii-san means big brother and Kouji didn't have any siblings. The last was a deep voice that was a bit higher than Kouji's own voice and was answering him in a kind adn playfulway. This confused him to no end but he was going to have to put his troubles away as one screen image seemed to grow bigger than the rest and Kouji peered into it…

_(Flashback er… I mean Ummm… Oh it's just the future okay?)_

"_Kouji-chan? What's wrong?" Takuya asked in confusion. Kouji was busy thinking about what Yamato-san had said earlier. Then he realized how close the brunette was in front of him, he fell back in surprise._

"_Nothing, Taku-chan. Just thinking about somethingYamato-san said." He answered which he felt as though his own words were echoing back to him. Takuya tilted his head._

"_What did Yamato-san say?"_

_Kouji took a deep breath and avoided the question, instead he asked Takuya a question._

"_Takuya, do you think that being a boy was your destiny? I mean you act naturally like a boy in that body." Kouji asked with a blush despite the fact that that they were together already._

_Takuya thought about this for a moment and then answered. "I do feel sort of comfortable this way but it's strange how I can switch to being a girl. It's not a bad thing. Why? Do you feel uncomfortable me being a boy?"_

_Kouji felt like this conversation was familiar to him but he replied, "no I don't think it's a bad thing but I was just thinking about… us." _

"_What about you and I?"_

"_Would you want to be a girl in our relationship or a boy…?" Kouji choked out, unable to think of the embarrassment at saying these things but was finally able to get the thing that's been bothering him out. The other boy realized his distraught and said softly, "no matter what; boy or girl I'm still the same, Kouji. Whether I'm your boyfriend or girlfriend doesn't really matter to me but what matters to me is what you feel. If you don't want me to be a boy, then I won't be. I just want you to be happy. If you're happy, then I am too."_

_Kouji didn't know what to say to this. "Takuya…"_

_(End whatever the image showed or whatever a look into the future is called.)_

Needless to say, that scene was very confusing to Kouji. (A/N: And to all the readers I bet)

The setting of the scene seemed to be a luxurious room and him and Takuya were sitting on a very fluffy bed. Kouji had no clue who in the world was Yamato-san. The most peculiar thing about it was Takuya. She was a he in the scene, both of them wore different outfits, which to Kouji the outfits seem to fit them. Strange…

The words both the future Takuya and his future self had said finally sunk in to Kouji and his eyes widened.

_We're together. I'm really in love with Takuya._ Bright lights flashed and Kouji could see something glowing fall into his hands.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

* * *

The temple started to stink horribly and Takuya had to plug her nose from smelling the awful smell. Angewomon glided away from the entrance. Smoke and violent tremors shook the temple by now. Takuya managed to stand and looked through the smoke. In the distance was a huge figure that seemed to be the source of the smell. 

"Raremon…" Angewomon uttered and Takuya looked to the angel digimon. "Raremon?"

"He is the one whom is after the spirit of light." Angewomon explained. Takuya drew out her D-tector.

"Raremon, garbage digimon." The female voice said aloud, "champion level. Attacks are Breath of Decay and Stinking Gas."

"Great." Takuya groaned, "a garbage digimon, what next?"

The giant digimon, Raremon, was coming closer to the temple.

"Oh no you don't!" Takuya yelled, whipping out the D-tector again.

(Play 'With the Will' Evolution song)

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"AGUNAMON!"

"Pyro Darts!" The female warrior Agunamon shouted. The attack hit but didn't seem to faze him that much. "Breath of Decay!" The ugly digimon shouted. The purple blast hit home. It stung Takuya pretty badly and she struggled to stay up. Angewomon flew over, "I'll hold him off." She called. "Celestial Arrow!" The attack struck Raremon and he was wounded after but…

"Breath of Decay!" Angwomon was blown off. "Angewomon!" Agunamon cried.

(End song)

Raremon advanced forward toward the two female digimon. Agunamon struggled to stand up. She hissed when she realized the attack could melt her armour. "This is not my day." She groaned not realizing the Raremon advancing foreward until Angewomon gave a shout. When she turned, Raremon was almost upon her.

"Lobo Kendo!" A light sword slashed Raremon and he screamed or at least made a huge gargling sound that sounded like a scream. Anyways, he screamed in pain and Takuya looked up to see who saved her. Another warrior with blond hair and (A/N: Was it red eyes? I can't remember at the moment)

Angewomon gasped, "it's Wolfmon, the warrior spirit of Light."

"The spirit of light…? Is that Kouji?" Said Takuya as she gazed at the new warrior.

"Yeah, it's me." Came Kouji's voice from inside. Raremon had managed to get up and set off another attack.

"What do you say Takuya? We attack them together?" Kouji said and Takuya stood up. She nodded. "Yes, let's go."

(A/N: Itai… if you need a translation of Kouji's attacks, let me know.)

"Fire Darts!"

"Licht Kougel!"

The two attacks hit Raremon at the same time and he was deleted. Kouji scanned the data. (A/N: Anyone know what they say before they scan it? I only heard Japanese and I don't know what it means… Izumi's was pretty corny though. That's all I know.)

The temple started shaking hard. "It's about to collapse!" Angewomon called, "hurry, get out of here."

"But what about you?" Takuya asked in alarm.

Angewomon shook her head, "I served my purpose and that is to guard the spirit of light but now I know it will be in good hands. Kouji, never give in to darkness for it could upset the balance."

Kouji nodded his head slowly.

"Takuya, Kouji, fulfill your destinies as the legendary warriors. It is your destiny." Angewomon called as a final good bye and the two children were pushed out and the tunnel collapsed. Still shaken by the recent event, Kouji tried to pull himself together. Takuya slowly got up, "we're going to have to suffer losses on this journey." Takuya whispered half to herself. Kouji got up, "we'd better get going." He said and started walking away from the cavern with Takuya following.

"Hai."

TBC…

* * *

Ruki: So, we get a glimpse of the future where strange things are going to be happening. Kouji got the spirit of light after he reaches a shocking conclusion. All this and more on Digimon 04: Frontier Girl. 

Bonnie; Truthfully, THIS WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE! Argh! It sucks and school's coming, I'm not going to be able to update much!

Takuya: Who's Jenrya and Yamato?

Bonnie: Heh. We hear the other digidestined's names but this future is far off, it's in the sequel.

Kouji: Then the sequel's a crossover.

Bonnie: Smart.

Takato: You actually brought Ruki here?

Bonnie: Oh and Jenrya's coming too. Kouji said Ruki and Jenrya are going to be mad if you're here and they aren't.

Takato: Ehhh…

Bonnie: AWESOME! One of my favourite authors, Dragi reviewed! Thank you so much! Takouji forever! So what did you think? Good? It sucks so bad? More Takoujiness and Koukuya coming in the near future though they aren't a couple yet. Next chapter! We meet the other three people. Jiikai! Digimon04: 10 warriors.


	4. Chapter 4: 10 Warriors

Bonnie: Sorry about the long wait. I had school but thank you to all my reviewers! You've made me so happy! (most of you) In this chapter, Kouji and Takuya are going to meet the others. Tomoki will look up to Takuya like an older sister since she reminds him of a female version of her brother. It's hard writing Takuya as a girl so I hope I didn't make her too OOC! I know they are meeting the others really early but if I keep them seperate, Takuya and Kouji are bound toget together really, REALLY soon and I can't have that yet! (The friendship stage is still growing...)

Takuya: You're giving away too much!

Bonnie: My bad. Sorry.

Takato: So who's doing the summary of the end?

Bonnie: Lee is.

Takuya: Kouji is going to be anti-social again!

Bonnie: I know. Bummer.

Takato: Speaking of which, where is Kouji?

Takuya: I'll go find him.

Bonnie: See ya then Takuya! Tell him to order some pizza for us, I'm starving!Now on with the next chapter! Forgive me if I get the timelines wrong because Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei are following the original on how they got their spirits so I'm making them have their spirits already when they meet.(I feel lazy about doing their spirits, the anime did a better job)

**Disclaimer:** Short and blunt, Kouji style! Don't own Digimon.

**Pairings:** Definitely Takouji/Koukuya, Shimoki, Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi triangle. I've also hidden a certain triangle somewhere in the chapters. Try and guess! You won't be able to.

**To Pink Kabuterimon:** Wow! You're review was so funny that I nearly fell off my chair. No seriously, raping canon? I see you don't read my story and yet you flame it. Ahh well, fire was my element... really, Takuya and Kouji aren't even together yet and the name... there's a certain story on that. If you didn't really read the story and yet you flame it, you are a closed minded fool and a lot of other things that I don't think would be very necesary to say. If it makes you happier about the age thing, I can bump Tomoki's up by one and the others down by one so they are _exactly_two years a part. Happy now? It doesn't ruin anything for me but I think it made it easier for me to write what they say and do since I haven't really reached Takuya and Kouji's ages (previously 14) yet... I'm still thirteen! So I think it's easier to make Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi's ages all thirteen. Junpei's personality isn't that hard...

**Chapter 4: 10 Warriors**

The brown haired girl came to a stop when she realized something was different. Kouji came to a stop as well but he was deep in thought once again. _Should I tell Takuya? What if she rejects me, I can't have that! No, I'm not going to tell her yet. _Kouji turned to find Takuya panicking. "Oh no! I left the first aid kit back at the cave!" She exclaimed as she looked at her empty hands. Takuya turned around and started running back. "Wait! Takuya!" Kouji called and followed. When the two friends left the clearing they were in, a girl and two boys (also two digimon) came into the clearing. "That's funny." The girl,who was dressed in a light purple jacket, said. "I thought I heard someone."

Takuya found the rock filled entrance. "Damn it!" She cursed and started moving some of the rocks. Kouji came into view, "what are you doing Takuya?" He asked, leaning against the mountain and watching her move the heavy rocks.

"I need to get the first-aid kit! We'll definitely need it." Takuya replied. Kouji pushed himself off the mountain and walked over to Takuya. "You'd better think of something else then, the rocks are going to cave in." He was right. The more rocks Takuya moved, the more rocks fell to take its place. Takuya stopped and wiped sweat off her forehead. "Then what do you think we should do?"

Kouji looked around and found several sturdy sticks. He brought them over and told Takuya to keep moving some of the rocks. When there was a small hole revealed, Takuya looked up and gave a shout to Kouji. "Look out! The rocks!" The rocks were falling again but Kouji took action. He grabbed the sticks and propped it against the rocks to stop it from falling. The rocks stopped in place but were shaking. "Hurry Takuya!" Kouji yelled. Takuya nodded quickly and crawled in. It was dark and Takuya couldn't see anything. _Hurry! Kouji's waiting for me…_Takuya thought. At that moment, there was a flash of light and Takuya could see the first-aid kit. Without a second thought, she grabbed it and made her way back. For a split second, she thought she could see a silhouette in the light. _Kouji?_

Meanwhile outside, Kouji was praying that Takuya would be all right. It seemed that fate was threatening Kouji to tell the brown haired girl or he would lose her but when Kouji seemed to lose hope, a familiar goggled girl emerged from the hole just in time. The crevice collapsed. "Takuya!" Kouji sighed in relief.

Takuya stood up, brushing dust off her pants. _Should I ask Kouji if he was in the cave? Nah, that's crazy how would Kouji be in the cave?_

Kouji sighed again. "Let's go." Takuya blinked.

"Go where? We already have our spirits."

"I don't know. A trailmon that can take us home?"

Takuya nodded at the suggestion, "okay."

At that moment, both D-tectors started to flash and the female voice from earlier sounded out. "You need to get to the Forest Terminal. From there is where you will learn more about your destiny. If you wish to turn back, now's your chance."

And with that, the voice faded. Takuya looked a bit lost and Kouji pondered on whether to continue or not. At last Takuya said, "we've come this far Kouji, should we really leave?" Kouji was thinking along the same lines. After all, he still wanted to stay with Takuya a little bit longer. _GAH! What am I thinking?_

"You're right." Kouji said as he was mentally slapping himself. "We've come this far, I suppose we should continue."

Takuya nodded. "Where to?"

Suddenly a scream came from the forest. Kouji and Takuya looked at one another and bolted for the forest. They came upon a clearing of some black, disgusting-looking digimon. Takuya gave a yelp when she saw the disgusting bug-like creatures and clung onto Kouji. Kouji blushed like crazy but also sweat dropped. Takuya acted so much like a boy at times; this was one of those few times she acted like a girl.

Realizing what she was doing, Takuya stepped back blushing and Kouji was blushing as well but they both shook it off and went back to the bug problem. Kouji took out his D-tector.

"Roachmon. Cockroach digimon. (A/N: EWWW!) Champion level. Their attacks are Flying attack and Dream Dust. Roachmon live in swarms of up to 100 at a time."

Takuya's eyes bulged. "100?"

Kouji sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time today. "I don't see anyone who could've made that scream but we better exterminate these pests."

Takuya rolled her eyes, "nicely said Kouji."

Kouji ignored that comment and took out his D-tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution, Wolfmon!"

Takuya did the same and the two companions rush forward.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Licht Sieger!"

The attacks hit about half of the Roachmon and theypiled up.Takuya blinked, "hey why isn't there any fractural codes?" Kouji shrugged but kept battling the Roachmon off. Five more Roachmon disappeard and digieggs flew up. "Great, they'll be back again." Takuya muttered, pointing to the digieggs.

"That's it you disgusting creatures!" A female voice cried out. "Hurricane Gale!"

Wind rushed from all directions and Roachmons were blown back in every direction. Agunamon and Wolfmon shielded themselves from the wind. All of a sudden, a fairy-like digimon flew in from the sky. Ice formed on some Roachmon and a white bear riding on a pair of skies came in. Thunder came in from the sky, shocking the rest of the Roachmon and they all disappeared, leaving a fractural code behind. A blue beetle digimon appeared.

"You disgusting creatures! You will be here no longer!" The Fairy digimon announced and pulled out (to Kouji and Takuya's amazement) a purple D-Tector. She scanned the code of the Roachmon and then she noticed Agunamon and Wolfmon. "What! Are you with those disgusting Roachmon?" She demanded and Agunamon stepped foreward, her blue eyes blazing. "Excuse me? I am not with those disgusting Roachmon." She hissed.

A white digimon, accompanied by a taller yellow digimon with red pants came into the clearing. "Please calm yourself Izumi-san!" The white digimon said. "According to my book, these two are the legendary warriors of fire and light!"

"Izumi-san, you've been very edgy since that Roachmon flew into your hair." The beetle digimon said. The fairy now identified as Izumi-san changed into a girl with blond hair and wearing a purple outfit. The other two also changed into normal human beings: a small boy and a large heavyset boy.

The girl named Izumi-san tossed her hair back and questioned the white digimon, who had a book out and was flipping through it. "So who are they?"

Meanwhile, Takuya and Kouji had returned to normal. Kouji gave a glare to the heavyset boy who was eyeing Takuya. This went unnoticed by the brunette but did not go unnoticed by Izumi who raised an eyebrow at that.

"So who are you?" The blond girl asked. Kouji wasn't in the mood to talk but Takuya didn't look like she was going to talk anytime soon. She was still unhappy that Izumi accused her of being with the Roachmon. So Kouji sighed and introduced himself, "I'm Minamoto Kouji and that is Takuya." He said bluntly. After being introduced, Takuya calmed down a bit and said her full name "I'm Kanbara Takuya." Then she asked the smallest boy what his name was.

"I'm Himi Tomoki." The younger boy said. The older boy introduced himself as well. "I am Shibayama Junpei."

Both Junpei and Tomoki turned to Izumi expectantly. She sighed and introduced herself as well. "You already know my name, it's Orimoto Izumi."

The two digimon came foreward to introduce themselves, the small whit one went first. "I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book." He bowed. The taller one said. "I'm Neemon. Keeper of my pants." The one named Bokomon reached out and took hold of Neemon's red pants and pulled it out. Then he snapped it back in, then he sighed in annoyance. Takuya and Kouji sweat dropped at their antics.

Bokomon cleared his throat. "Now that we know your names, I can tell you your spirits." He pointed to Takuya. "You have the spirit of fire." He then pointed to Kouji. "You Kouji, have the spirit of light." Takuya rolled her eyes since she knew this and Kouji just stared ahead. "Yeah, yeah we know that already!" Takuya said impatiently. "Get to the point."

Bokomon huffed but continued on anyways. "What I was saying before is that now we have found two new legendary warriors so we can all go together. The Digital World is in danger!"

By now, Bokomon had Kouji's attention as well.

"Legendary Warriors? The Digital World?" Takuya said in confusion and this time Tomoki piped up. "Yeah! This place is called the Digital World and the spirits we have are legendary warriors!" Tomoki was critically studying Takuya and found that she was just like his older brother. Only she was female. Strange how that works out for Tomoki but he was alreadystarting to look up to her. (A/N: Kouji: What? That quick? Bonnie: I'm too lazy to elaborate on that.)

"So Agunamon and Wolfmon are Legendary Warriors?" Takuya asked.

Bokomon nodded and he murmured something. "Strange how the warrior of fire was Ancientgreymon, who was a male and the currentreincarnation is a female." But no one heard him say that.

"Long ago, the Digital world was in peril and needed the help of the ten legendary warriors." Bokomon said out loud. "The ten warriors all have the power over elements and they became a legend when they defeated the evil Lucemon of the Digital World. My book says that the legendary warriors' spirits are being called again to the rightful ones byOphanimonbut right now, you only have half of each warrior's power."

"Only half?" Izumi cried out.

"After all our troubles of getting them?" Takuya cried out as well.

Bokomon flipped through his thick green book. "It doesn't say what the other half of the warrior's spirit looks like." Neemon rubbed a page of the book and Bokomon slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"There's something here…" Neemon said, poking at the page and Bokomon lifted it. To the digimon's surprise, it unfolded into 3 more pages. "Hey! This talks about Beast Spirits."

"Beast Spirits?" Everyone, minus Kouji, asked at once even thoughKouji was curious too.

Bokomon was silent for a few more minutes. "Beast spirits are the second half of your spirits. Right now you've all got the human spirits: Fairymon, Chakmon, Blitzmon, Wolfmon and Agunamon. Am I correct?" Everyone nodded.

"So we need to find our beast spirits?" Junpei asked. He got a crush on Izumi and now Takuya comes along. He had noticed Kouji glaring at him so he backed off. _I guess he already has a crush on her._ That left Izumi free for Junpei though and he couldn't be any happier since the only other capable boy is after Takuya. (A/N: Ahhh... couldn't resist)

"Yes." Bokomon replied. Kouji turned away and walked into the forest. "Kouji?" Takuya called, running after the blue haired boy.

Tomoki was going to follow but Izumi stopped him. "If there's anyone who can solve Kouji's problem, it's Takuya." She said and Tomoki stopped, realizing the meaning of Izumi's words. Takuya and Kouji only had each other so they already know each other well enough. Takuya is probably only one who can help Kouji.

* * *

"Kouji! Geez, where are you going?" Takuya called out as she started jogging to catch up. "Kouji, why are you running away?" 

"I'm not running away!"

"Then how come you left the others?"

"I-I needed some time to think."

"About what?"

"…"

"Kouji!"

"I guess I…"

Takuya realized that Kouji was at a loss for words to describe what he was thinking so she stopped bantering him.

Time continued as Takuya waited patiently for Kouji to say something. Kouji looked down at his shoes and then said quietly, "I'm not used to having people around me."

Takuya stared at Kouji and then she walked up and (despite the fact that Kouji is taller) she put a hand on his shoulder comforting him. Kouji looked at her and Takuya smiled. "If you really don't feel comfortable, it's okay. I'll help you."

Kouji looked back down. "Moving around, I never had much of a chance to talk to people so I never knew how to act. Everyone I know leaves me."

Takuya really didn't know how to respond but she stood there comforting Kouji and trying to show him that she will be there for him.

"I'll be here for you Kouji, that I can promise." She said softly and Kouji looked at her questioningly. Takuya sighed.

"I used to get into fights with my friends when they ask me on the matter of guys. Even though, I never leave anyone behind even if I have to fight for it. After meeting you Kouji, my perspective on it changed. You're my friend now. I won't leave you behind no matter how hard I have to go to do it."

Kouji's mind was in turmoil. Could he accept Takuya as a friend? He always did everything by himself and thought he didn't need any friends but now Takuya was changing his perspective as well. Maybe this one time, he could accept Takuya as a friend?

"Takuya?" Kouji called to the brunette. "Do we have to stay with the others?"

Strangely enough, Takuya was eyeing a bush critically but answered Kouji's question. "We don't have to but they could get into trouble so maybe we should go with them."

"Fine, but I'm not going to talk to them."

"Leave that to me."

Suddenly, the bush Takuya had been watching suspiciously rustled and Takuya narrowed her eyes. Kouji noticed this as well and got into a defense position.

The bush rustled again as Kouji took a stick and jumped in between Takuya and the bush. A moment later, a group of small gray creatures burst out of the bush and in the direction of Kouji and Takuya. Kouji tightened his grip on the stick and Takuya checked the digimon out.

"Scarmon, in-training digimon, greedy and malicious. Their attacks are scar bubbles and bubble blow."

The scarmon were dark gray with two horns sprouting on top and a red scar seared through one eye. They were screaming "Choclate!" (A/N: Everyone sweatdrops...)Kouji leaped forward.

"Kouji!"

Before Takuya could stop Kouji, he had leaped forward with his stick. (A/N: I LOVE EPISODE 02 WHERE KOUJI BATTLED THOSE UMMM… GIZAMON-LIKE THINGS WITH A SINGLE STICK. IT WAS AWESOME!)

Kouji seemed to have everything under control as Takuya watched, amazed, by how strong Kouji was.

When the Child of Light was done, the scarmon had run away in fear. Takuya ran foreward. "Wow, Kouji! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Kendo class." Said Kouji simply.

The victory was short-lived when a scream that sounded like Fairymon erupted fromthedistant forest nearby.

"Uh-oh." Takuya muttered and Kouji cursed silently. The Children of Light and Fire started running to the sounds of a distant battle.

While from a field of tall grass, a pair of yellow eyes watch them run.

TBC…

* * *

Jenrya: Takuya and Kouji have met the others and are both changing each other. Problems are springing up now and what is with the yellow eyes? 

Bonnie: Well, there you go, an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. This chapter is not that interesting and the next one won't be very original. But I assure you there's going to be some exciting and fun (not to mention dangerous) things going to happen. The next chapter as most of you can guess is when they meet Grottomon.

Takuya: NO! I hate him!

Bonnie: We all do.

Takato: …

Bonnie: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been watching the entire series of season 04 so I have a better idea of it. It's in Chinese though. But KOUJI AND TAKUYA'S VOICES ARE AWESOME! Kouichi's wasn't that bad either.

Ruki: This is stupid.

Jenrya: Then leave if you don't like it.

Ruki: And leave you with Goggle-head? Never!

Takuya+Takato: Hey!

Bonnie: Heh, maybe I should bring in Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei here.

Kouji: And Onii-chan.

Bonnie: Right. And Kouichi.

Takuya: Jiikai! Digimon04: Beastly Grottomon.

Bonnie: Read and Review! I love you people!


	5. Chapter 5: Beastly Grottomon

Bonnie: I finally finished watching all of season 04. The ending was so sad and so quick… They really should have continued it.

Takuya: Like if Digimon were in the real world?

Kouji: But it would've destroyed our world.

Bonnie: That's stupid! In season 1, 2 and 3, it didn't happen.

Takato: You're right, that is strange...

Kouji: If we did show you what continued, then it would've become Takumi!

Bonnie: NO! I hate Takumi! There would be less Takouji fics out there if it became Takumi!

Kouji: Not that I really minded all those Takouji fics...

Taichi: Hey wait, it became Sorato in the anime but there's twice as many Taito stories about us!

Bonnie: Sorato wasn't a very noticeable pairing until the very end which the canon SUCKED!

Taichi: Oh... right...

Ruki: Goggleheads...

Bonnie: So, these are the top 10 opinions I have about season 04, Chinese translation.

1) TAKUYA AND KOUJI'S VOICES RULE! Kouji's isn't deep like the Japanese but it's got a nice sound with a ring of maturity in it. Takuya's is just plain adorable!

2) I HATE KATSUHARA AND HIS TEAM! I have plans for that episode in this fic. Oh yes…

3) Tomoki cries more than I thought.

4) HOW DARE JUNPEI ARGUE WITH TAKUYA! He's the best leader of them all! okay, maybe not in the beginning...

5) Lucemon is a boy right? Why is the angel mode using a woman's voice then? Then it changes to a male's. Creepy and Weird.

6) Isn'tRhodomon a girl? It's got a boy's voice here…

7) HOW COULD TAKUYA LIE ON IZUMI'S LAP? That's not accepted in this fic. Takumi lovers and Kouzumi lovers, please leave! Although, I _could _have Takky dream he was lying on _Kouji's_ lap...

8) YAY! Kouji and Takuya rescue each other so many times.

9) The Icedevimon one was my favourite episode. Takouji and a pissed off Kouichi!

10) Finally, TAKOUJI SIGNS ARE EVERYWHERE!

Bonnie: Enough ranting, I'll go on.

**_AGE CHANGE:_** Someone wanted me to change the ages. Yes, I can harass people really badly if Takouji is insulted!

**Takuya: **13  
**Kouji: **13  
**Izumi:** 13  
**Kouichi:** 13  
**Junpei:** 14  
**Tomoki:** 11  
**Shinya:** 11

**Disclaimer:** Didn't I already say I don't own Digimon? Don't sue me! I don't have much except an overly ridiculous imagination!

**Pairings:** I love Takouji so much! Takouji hints everywhere! Oh there's going to be a lot of tussling in the Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei triangle so that won't be decided until 1) Kouichi comes into the picture (you do know there's only 5 people right now right?) and 2) There will be fighting between Junpei and Izumi when Kouichi comes so the triangle will be unstable until the sequel. There's a lot that's going to happen in the sequel.

**Notice: I don't know much about the evil legendary warriors. I can give them in Chinese but I don't know it much in english so I apologize if I got the evolutions and attacks wrong. Can anyone correct them? Or am I doomed to only know Chinese names, which sucks!**

Bonnie: There will be a lot of Takouji/Koukuya hints so the actual couple of them won't be until later.

**Chapter 5: Beastly Grottomon**

Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei had waited for a while when Takuya and Kouji had left.

"Does Kouji-san not want us to be his friend?" Tomoki looked up at Izumi, who was extremely worried about the two whom left.

"I know his type." Junpei said, leaning against a tree trunk looking bored. "They're so full of themselves and they don't think they need anyone's help."

Izumi smacked him on the head. "Baka. That's not true. Kouji cares about Takuya a lot. My guess is that Kouji doesn't like being in a bigger group."

"Takuya doesn't sound like a girl's name." Neemon piped and Bokomon immediately snapped the taller digimon's pants. "Don't say that about someone's name! Although I must admit, I'm quite curious to know why her name sounds like a boy's too."

"But it's not like we can ask her. It will upset her." Izumi pointed out.

"Maybe Kouji-san knows!" Tomoki suggested.

"They've been gone for a long time." Remarked Junpei.

"We should go look for them." Izumi said and then the blond girl marched out of the forest.

"Oi! Izumi-chan, wait for me!" Junpei called and quickly followed the Child of Wind out.

_I hope Takuya nee-san and Kouji-san are all right._ Tomoki thought and followed the two older children out.

"Wait for us!" Bokomon yelled, dragging a snoring Neemon who had somehow fell asleep at an alarming speed.

* * *

The three kids and two digimon trudged through deep grass, calling out for Takuya and Kouji. 

"Takuya!"

"Kouji!"

In the distance, mountains were smashed and Digital Fractal Codes were disappearing by the minute. "Look!" Bokomon pointed as another mountain toppled over.

Izumi squinted her eyes, "there's a digimon coming this way." Then she, Tomoki and Junpei quickly took out their D-Tectors just in case.

"Me thinks you don't deserve legendary spirits! Me knows all about how you stole them!" A deep voice said and the three of them looked around.

"Show yourself!" Junpei demanded and a small figure jumped onto a large rock in front of them.

"You again!" Tomoki gasped. It was Grumblemon. "Me want your spirits!"

"Yeah, well you can't have them!" Izumi snarled.

"Grumblemon. The Legendary warrior of ground. His attacks are Hammer Smash and Ground Form." (A/N: Sorry I made these up. I don't really know the evil warriors' attacks)

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The three chanted and data flowed around them.

"Fairymon!" A purple and pink humanoid fairy with two large sparkling wings came down kicking up a storm of pinkish wind.

"Chakmon!" A small, white bear wearing a green helmt, ski clothing and a pair of skies came joyfully down in a storm of ice and snow.

"Blitzmon!" A giant, blue horn beetle came down sizzling with electricity.

"Me don't like you using spirits against me." Grumblemon said in horrible grammar (A/N: (winces))

"Yeah, yeah. Say something we don't know." Fairymon said in annoyance and attacked. Pink wind came spurting out of her hands.

"Hurricane Wave!"

The attack didn't faze Grumblemon. "Try this!" Yelled Bliztmon. "Thunder Fist!" He slammed his fists and electriciy brewed.

"Crystal Freeze!" Chakmon blew a large amount of ice around the same time as Blitzmon's attack.

Grumblemon jumped out of the way and did side evolution. "Rock Smasher! He smashed his two large arms on Chakmon who was trying to get back onto the ground. It hit him right on and his Fractural Code appeared.

"CHAKMON!" Fairymon cried out and Grumblemon (now Grottomon) went in for the data.

Fairymon got in between them he hit her instead. Chakmon went back to being Tomoki as Fairymon's data appeared. Grottomon went straight in for the spirit... and ate it.

Takuya and Kouji came running in just in time to see Fairymon's data disappear into Grottomon's mouth.

"Takuya nee-san!"

"Tomoki!" Takuya ran over to Tomoki. The little boy was unhurt but they can't say the same for Izumi, who had fallen after reverting back to normal.

"Izumi!" Tomoki rushed over to the fallen girl. Takuya clenched her fist as she stood up, she and Kouji exchanged glances and nodded.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Not so fast!" Grottomon rushed forward and bashed Kouji, who had not fully evolved yet.

Kouji screamed in pain as he went flying. He landed on top of another digimon and they had fallen together. Now Grottomon was faced with a furious Agunamon who had finished her evolution during that time. (A/N: And you know how females can be!)

"That's it!" Agunamon muttered through clenched teeth. "Attacking during evolution is cheating! You will pay!" _Especially since you attacked Kouji!_ Ignoring what her brain had said, Takuya rushed forward in a speeding blaze.

Then she and Grottomon were engaged in a furious fight. Her anger was the only thing keepingthe warrior of firegoing.

"It's so hot!" Izumi exclaimed, taking off her purple hat and fanning herself with it. Tomoki took off his orange hat as well when he spotted the area around Agunamon.

"Did Takuya nee-san create those flames?" He pointed at the tall grass. Izumi and Junpei followed his lead and they both gasped.

The area in which Grottomon and Agunamon were fighting was on fire. The grass caught fire. The burning flames seem to matching Agunamon's burning eyes of anger. She was faring okay against Grottomon but her attacks seem to bounce off him and not affect him. She swung around and kicked Grottomon harshly that he fell back in surprise.

"Scary." Junpei remarked.

* * *

While the fight between the Warriors of Fire and Ground was going on, Kouji had landed on top of a Gotsumon who wore a mirror like thing and was holding a red gem of some sort. 

"Ouch." Kouji groaned, sitting up and his eyes made contact with a pair of yellow ones. Both jumped back in alarm.

"Are you human?" The Gotsumon asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Kouji growled as he struggled to stand up. "Now excuse me, I need to go help Takuya."

Gotsumon tugged at Kouji's pants, "he's too strong not even your friend is doing very well." He pointed to where Agunamon had just got hit by an arm.

"Kuso!" Kouji cursed, "I have to go help. If only I had a beast spirit."

"Beast spirit?" Gotsumon exclaimed in surprise but Kouji had already started running.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Wolfmon!" The wolfish human spirit of light appeared, bearing two light swords.

Wolfmon rushed into battle just as Grottomon was holding Agunamon by the neck and she struggled fiercely to free herself. Grottomon threw Agunamon onto Wolfmon who had just arrived and they both fell backwards.

Grottomon cackled as Agunamon's data appeared right on top of Wolfmon.

"Did you forget something?" Came Bliztmon's voice and his fists cracking with thunder hit Grottomon and he reeled for a moment. Agunamon's data returned but she reverted back to Takuya, who was out cold.

"Takuya!"

* * *

Gotsumon was running to a cliff area where there stood three pillars. Two had red gems and the third had a missing part. The rock digimon stared at it while murmuring, "could it be?" 

TBC…

* * *

Takato: More strange things are happening as the Chosen battle it out against Grottomon but they're losing! How come? It's 5 againsts one and now Izumi lost her spirit. Also, Gostumon is acting suspicious about something. 

Bonnie: Sorry about the short horrible chapter but I'm crying over the horrible ending of season 04!

Takuya: The others haven't arrived yet.

Kouji: What do you mean?

Takuya: Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki are suppose to come.

Bonnie: Don't worry they will.

Ruki: Hmph! I can't believe those digidestined!

Takato: Ruki is still miffed by that "Commencing Overwrite" story.

Jenrya: They discriminated us! We're just doing our job!

Bonnie: I know but you guys are tough, you'll live.I'm sure it will get better.By the way, onee-san and onii-san are two different pronounciations, thought you would like to know that.

Jiikai! Digimon04: Nightmares and Dreams. Hey, does anyone ever read what I write at the beginning or end? Please review and show me that you actually like this story instead of being mysterious about it.Being mysterious about youropinionswould not help much. I might start writing really crappy chapters that way.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Dreams Part I

Bonnie: Yes! I have done it! This story is officially the story with the most chapters! Whoa, it's been a while, uhhhh... (hides behind Takuya and Kouji) don't kill me!

Takuya: It sure hasbeen a while since you've lastupdated…

Kouji: You're letting down your readers again.

Takuya: More torture…

Bonnie: So… this chapter revolves around Tomoki's dreams but I'm going to change a lot of it. I like being original no? Except for the Icedevimon episode and the one about Ophanimon (sorry, can't remember the episode names) there's so much Takoujiness in them!

Kouji: Originality gets me hurt.

Takuya: Yeah, it sucks.

Bonnie: Have you guys realized that the person who gets hurt most in Digimon Frontier (and possibly the entire anime) is Kouji?

Kouji: Do I get a medal for that?

Takuya: No, but you get me!

Kouji: Good point.

Bonnie: Takouji around the world… Takouji around the world!

Ruki: Just get on with it!

Bonnie: Fine!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. What gave you _that_ idea?

**Pairings:** Takouji/Koukuya in later chapters, Shimoki/Tomoya in later chapters and a triangle of Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi

**Chapter Six: Nightmares and Dreams**

Kouji knew right when he saw Takuya unconscious that they were no match for Grottomon so there was only one thing he could do. Retreat. As Wolfmon, he set Takuya gently next to Izumi and Tomoki, and then he ran in the direction of Grottomon, who had his back turned to him. Releasing his light sword, he brought it down on Grottomon's head harshly and kicked him into a nearby mountain. The result nearly crashed the mountain into bits but Grottomon was now buried under the rubble.

"We have to get out of here. Take Izumi and Tomoki." The Wolf digimon called to Bliztmon. The electric beetle nodded and then flew over to pick up Izumi and Junpei. Wolfmon picked up the unconscious Takuya and ran into the woods with Bliztmon following.

* * *

Grumblemon burst up from the ground but then he realizes the kids were gone. "Blasted Kids, me will have revenge!" 

(A/N: Okaaay… everyone on the count of three, sweat drop. Ichi…Ni (1)….San… SWEAT DROP!)

* * *

The five chosen children were getting ready for when night falls right after Takuya regained consciousness. Unfortunately, (A/N: Kouji: for whom? Takuya or Junpei?) Junpei made a witty remark and then got engaged into an argument with Takuya when she retorted. Bokomon told the rest of the children that they needed firewood and meat apples. Kouji didn't want to ask what meat apples are since Bokomon was already frustrated by Neemon's behavior and Takuya and Junpei's argument so he didn't irritate the small digimon further. 

"Come on Takuya, let's go get the campfire." Kouji sighed and dragged Takuya out of the argument and into the woods. Junpei blinked when he noticed this and Izumi stood up. "Come along, Tomoki let's go get the firewood." She led him off in the other direction. Junpei stood there for a moment but then rushed off to the just recently departed ones.

"Oi! Izumi-chan! Wait for me…!"

Takuya and Kouji found a pile of wood and started collecting them. Takuya was very irritated with the argument earlier with Junpei. She grumbled about it for a while until Kouji snapped. "Stop acting so childish."

"I'm not childish, Junpei insulted me."

"Well then ignore him!"

"He insulted my name though"

"Then ignore him, I think your name is fine."

"Really?"

Kouji looked over at Takuya as they set the wood down in the clearing they were going to make camp at. He then looked away.

"Really."

* * *

(A/N: Argh, I'm getting lazy.) 

That night, the kids had finished eating their fill of what Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Bokomon and Neemon called "meat apples." Takuya thought it tasted really good. The other three kids and two digimon were starting to sleep but Takuya couldn't sleep, she glanced over at Kouji who had separated himself and was leaning against a tree and staring up at something. Takuya started to move over but she was having trouble keeping awake and soon she fell asleep, unaware that her head had rested upon Kouji.

Kouji felt something warm on his shoulder and he looked to see Takuya had fallen asleep right then and there. Instead of pushing her away though, the warrior of light decided to leave Takuya to rest there. Peace lay on the five children and the two digimon like a warm blanket.

* * *

Something didn't feel right. 

Takuya woke up in the middle of the night, it wasn't the cold that was bothering her but something else. She didn't know what it was but stood up and decided to watch over the others now that she was wide awake. _We should've arranged a night shift just in case a digimon comes._ She thought to herself as she watched the others in their sleep. Then she realized who had been sleeping right next to her. Kouji was sound asleep as Takuya watched him, admiring the peaceful look on his face that he normally doesn't have when he's awake.

A rustle came out from nearby and Takuya quickly looked around but there was nothing there. Takuya looked towards the trees and then saw something that made her gasp audibly. Kouji, who was a light sleeper by nature, woke up from the sound.

The tree trunks surrounding their campfires were glowing blue lights, the glows casted light on the other three children and they woke up slowly from their slumber.

Takuya made her way to one of the trunks and peered into it because the lights were changing into familiar images. Buildings and streets appeared and the Chosen Children realize that they were the buildings back at...

"Home." Tomoki whispered as he stared at a park picture, memories flowing back to when he use to play at the park and then he saw her, a woman staring out into the park, her hair colour the same the colour as Tomoki's.

"Kaa-san..." Tomoki choked out.

Each of them (Except Kouji) were glued to the screen as they reminded them of home. What Takuya saw though her screen though, the scenery was familiar but the actual event happening wasn't anything Takuya remembers.

_Takuya saw her mom and dad but they looked different, seemingly younger and the house wasn't littered with Shinya's toys or her toys either, instead, her father was frantically rushing around for his car keys._

_Takuya smiled, her dad was always forgetting where the car keys are._

_Mr. Kanbara finally found the keys and went out to the car where Takuya's mother was too. Takuya saw her mother and gasped, hermother's stomach was big and round. "Kaa-san... is pregnant... with me!" Takuya realized she was looking at her birth. The scene shifted to a hospital scene, taking Takuya by surprise._

Kouji watched all of them transfixed but he himself didn't want to see scenes reminding him of life before meeting Takuya, hisfather, his lonely life in the real world because he hated that world (A/N: Gah! He sounds like Satoshi right now! Must.Read. DN Angel! NO! Wait, must continue chapter!)

Kouji watchedTakuya staring into one of the screens and his stomach created a knot as he knew that the other children must've led better lives, including Takuya so that's why they missed being inthe other world. Their own world.

_Takuya looked on as a crying baby carried by a nurse entered the small room, deposited the baby at her mother's side and left the room. His mother and father looked at the baby with loving eyes and the began to talk about names fro the baby._

_"Keiko, it's a girl, are you still sure about naming her that name?" Her father said and Takuya frowned, what name? Her name?_

_"Yes, that dream I had, it wasn't ay ordinary dream it was destiny." Keiko replied as she looked into the baby's sweet brown eyes staring back a her, the baby had stopped crying._

_"I think destiny expected your baby to be a boy." Takeshi Kanbara laughed gently, "but alright, I think it's a fine name for her though. Takuya Kanbara."_

Takuya pulled away as the scenes faded, she looked like she was in a daze. Kouji walked over to her, noticing she was finished. "Takuya?"

"Destiny expected your baby to be a boy." Takuya repeated in a small voice, leaving Kouji confused.

"I was suppose to be a boy? This was all a mistake?" Takuya said, her voice rising into hysteria. Then the goggle girl felt something warm circling her. Kouji was hugging her from behind. Takuya blushed at the sudden contact and it calmed her to Kouji's relief as that was what he had intended.

"Kouji?" Takuya said uncertainly.

"No need to get worked up over something as small as that." Said Kouji, carefully through his words, "you're still Takuya no matter what."

Takuya sighed, "ok we should go back to sleep then."

Izumi, who was nearby and heard that agreed, "yeah, it's the middle of the night. Come on Tomoki!" She called. Tomoki was still staring at the tree trunk even though all screens had faded. He turned around slowly with a nod.

"Hai, Izumi-san."

When everyone was alseep once again, peace fell over them once again but one of them was uneasy, Tomoki tossed and turned in his sleep, having a nightmare. When he stopped moving, the youngest Chosen Child opened his eyes to show blank chestnut coloured eyes.

* * *

Bonnie: Should I stop here?

Takuya: No! You've let them wait too long!

Bonnie: Oh fine, I'll continue.

* * *

Kouji heard a noise and opened one eye, surveying the area. He was farther away from the others as usual but Takuya was with him again. He saw Tomoki standing up with a stick, he noticed his eyes were blank and expressionless.

"Tomoki?"

At this point, Tomoki swung the stick. "Look out!" Kouji called as the stick landed near Junpei. The other children began waking up to seeing Tomoki swinging a stick around.

"Tomoki, what are you doing?" Takuya called as Tomoki started chasing after Izumi and Junpei. Tomoki didn't reply but instead changed into Chakmon. All was silent as the small ice bear spirit stepped up and started pointing his ice gun at Takuya.

"All of you took away Kaa-san! I won't forgive you!" Tomoki cried as his shot out ice pellets. Takuya dove to the side but the ice pellets hit a tree, causing a tree to fall with Takuya right underneath it!

"Takuya!" Kouji cried, diving in to pull the girl out of the tree's way.

"What's gotten into Tomoki?" Takuya asked worriedly as the two of them sat like that ina similar position with Kouji's legs encircling Takuya as she sat in the middle.

Kouji noticeda rustle in the bushes and motioned to Takuya. He pointed towards the rustle, "I think that's what's controlling Tomoki."

* * *

TBC...

Bonnnie: HAH! I continued but I made it an even bigger cliffie! That creature is unknown and it's not what you think!

Takuya: Aya, you need a spark of decency! You didn't continue that much!

Bonnie: I know I'm evil and I like it that way!

Kouji: ...

Bonnie: So, it's different isn't it? And I've managed to incorporate a lot of Koukuya/Takouji in it and we've learned more about Takky and even some Kouji!

Takuya: Please R and R or I'll never have another chance to get her to get off her lazy butt and continue this!

Bonnie: Next chapter is the Part II! Hope you leave a comment!


	7. NEW STATUS

Frontier Girl – NEW UPDATE!

HOLY COW! Today I had an epiphany and remembered how to access this account! OMG! OMG! BANG THE DRUMS EVERYBODY!

To all fans of this story, I am SO SORRY! It's been years and I've still got people begging to continue this story.

I'm touched, I'm truly touched and yes, I will continue! Now that I can access this account!

The unfortunate part is, I have to go back to the drawing board with the storyline. I'm really sorry about that. I've lost all my old ideas from when I was younger (and completely obsessed with Digimon *blush*) A lot of changes have happened in my life and well, I'm afraid it will be awhile for a new chapter to come. But thank you so much everyone! Your support is very much appreciated. I haven't exactly been dead on though, I made a new account when I found that this one (and the email) had been lost.

Funny thing is, that my email stayed logged in after all this time, so I never lost it and fortunately, I got it back!

I never really gave up on this story, I still have inklings of the original storyline I had planned and well, the files got lost in aftermath of two virus crashes and overwriting by accident…. I am truly sorry about this.

I have one or two chapters I can upload for Crystal Hearts but I think none of you are interested in that, am I right?

Also, my interests have changed (yeah, probably saw that one coming right?) since it's been years since I have seen anything Digimon related, hence, from now on, the story will not follow the anime much at all and possibly, the facts will get a little bit muddled.

If anyone wanted to know what I have been up to, my new account is Green of Four Swords. I'm still going to use this account but I'll be juggling. I'm working on a big story idea for Hetalia (my newest obsession) so it will go on that account but all old stories still go here!

Thank you for listening to this idiot blab on about a life you guys probably don't care about. And hooray for fem!Takuya and KoujiTakuya!

Bonnie Mizuhara / Green


End file.
